Protecting the Future
by animedreams17
Summary: After the dragon incident, Lucy is always visiting Natsu... Nalu. Reviews are much appreciated!


_Writing in italics is Natsu talking. And his point of view. Sorry if it's confusing_

Lucy cherished all the times she and Natsu spent together. To put it simply, wherever Lucy was, chances were that was where Natsu was too. She always felt him there, protecting her and making her strong, and that always made her smile.

Ever since the dragon incident after the grand magic games, their relationship blossomed. It was in seconds Lucy realized her feelings for Natsu and it turned out Natsu felt the same way! Now the Fairy Tail guild was back in Magnolia, and Lucy still spent time with Natsu every day, trying to put those horrible memories behind her. Her favorite thing to do was simply talk to him. She would always pour out her heart and soul to him and she knew he was listening to every word. Usually, Natsu was always the one to visit Lucy but ever since they got back, she was the one who visited him.

She met him in the usual place, under the Sola tree in South Gate Park. She sat next to him against the tree and told him what was on her mind.

"Hey, Nastu."

"_Hey__ Lucy."_

She sighed. It was so nice. The sun was just starting to set and there was a brilliant mix of orange and pink in the sky. It reminded her of his hair. It was so nice to spend time together. Even if she did all the talking. "I don't know if you noticed but the guild seemed awfully rowdy today, as in more than usual, and that's saying something. Little Azuka keeps growing. I can't believe she almost caused Juvia and Gray to kiss! It was so cute, wasn't it? Mirajane said she was worried about me. Of course I told her nothing was wrong…because you're right here next to me!"

"_Lucy…" _Natsu couldn't take much more. He heard the tone of her voice. He knew something was wrong. And he knew exactly why she was upset.

There was silence, and then Lucy said, "Natsu …listen I-" her voice was starting to shake. There was a strange burning sensation that was beginning to form in her throat. "-I know I get to see you and talk to you every day, I know you're always there looking out for me, but…but…I just…" She felt tears streaming down her face. She's tried to be strong, and she promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore, but it hurt too much to keep it all in. "IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" she screamed, burying her head in her arms.

****************** (Flashback: The Grand Magic Games) ********************

She didn't know what was happening. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see clearly. Her clothes were shredded. Everything around her was spinning. Ultimate chaos had spread since the Eclipse Project took place, ultimately releasing 7 dragons into their world from a different time. With 3 already defeated, she believed there was hope. They were actually winning.

But, that hope soon vanished when she was forced to stare death in the face. A monstrous dragon appeared before her. She was ready to summon any spirit she had in order to escape. That's when she started to feel dizzy, and in that moment she realized she was out of magical power. The monster's beady black eyes were fixed on her. _Is this the end? _She thought, _I…don't wanna die. _ The dragon roared, almost triumphantly. It reared its ugly head, ready to attack her with the intent of utter destruction. She braced herself for impact. _Everyone. Please forgive me. I'm sorry._

Strangely, she didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes, she wanted to close them and never open them again. She saw the dragon, going the opposite direction, as if it had lost interest in his meal. She saw Natsu on the ground. Not moving. Bloody. Panic and fear filled up inside her. She felt sick. "NATSU!" she screamed. She ran towards where he was and practically fell beside him. His eyes were open. Barely.

A small wave of relief came over her. "Natsu, you idiot. What were you thinking?" Tears were streaming down her face. She put his head in her lap for support and used his scarf to apply pressure on his head where blood was streaming down.

He chuckled softly, but it turned into a cough that made him spit out blood. He still smiled. "I was thinking I made a promise. I don't ever break my promises, Luce." He weakly put his hand on her cheek, and he coughed again. "I promised to protect the future, and I did. I protected my future," he said, still smiling. "Natsu…" she whimpered. "You're going to be okay. It's…it's not even that bad. You're fine!" She was in denial. Natsu was cut up everywhere. Dark red gashes on his arms, a huge wound on his chest, his clothes covered in his own blood. He was sweaty and his eyes were fluttering, fighting permanent unconsciousness. All of Lucy's hope was fading away.

"Lucy, I think…I'm…running out of time." He said through raspy breathes. "No…Natsu…no you can't leave me. YOU CAN'T. WENDY! WENDY WHERE ARE YOU?! ERZA! GRAY! SOMEBODY HELP!" She started screaming like a lunatic. Her voice was almost gone but she didn't care. She would **not **live her life without Natsu.

"No…it can't end this way! I love you too much to lose you Natsu!" It slipped out before she even processed what she had just said. She looked down at Natsu, tears blurring her vision.

His lips formed a wide smile "Well, what took ya so long? I love you too weirdo!" he said through a few coughs.

"Oh Natsu," She lost it. She couldn't believe he felt the same way. She was happy, she sobbed loudly and she couldn't stop. Then reality hit her. Natsu was dying, practically in her arms, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Lucy…" Her heart twisted into a knot. She couldn't control herself for much longer. The person she loved most in this world, the person she trusted most, the person responsible for who she was then was disappearing from her life. Before she even knew it, her lips were touching his. It was gentle and pure bliss. It was her first kiss. She tasted blood, and that made her cry even more.

They pulled apart, and Natsu's eyes looked glossy and distant. "I'm glad…I could spend my last moments…with the one I love most…"

"Natsu…p-please…please d-don't leave me."

"I don't think I gotta choice…hehe," Even his dying hour, this idiot was laughing. Oh god she loved him.

"Take- *cough* take good care o-of Happy for me, would ya?" A single tear streamed down his face.

"Of course I will." Lucy was holding his hand. His grip was fading; she knew it was time.

"-and-and the rest of the guild…" His eyes closed. "I will, Natsu…" Lucy sobbed.

Natsu chuckled. "I know…you…will…"

And then there was nothing. His eyes did not open again. That was it.

"N-N-Natsu…Natsu…come on…you can't go yet…Natsu…NATSUUUUUUU!"

*******************End Flashback*****************

Lucy was crying against the gigantic tree. Next to her was the grave. The grave she visited almost every day. The grave of the person she loved most in the world. "Natsu…you idiot why'd you have to die. The guild isn't the same without you! Everyone misses you. Happy misses you. Erza…Gray…the whole guild misses you! I…I miss you so much it hurts…it hurts Natsu!"

She slowly got up, and looked at Natsu's grave one last time. She heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around, embarrassed. She expected to see a member of the guild, and she was right. Her breath hitched. She couldn't breathe. She might have fainted if she wasn't so afraid that when she woke up, he wouldn't be there anymore. He was standing behind her. Natsu Dragneel, the man presumed dead, his own grave on the other side of her, was right there. Lucy was so confused all she could do was stare in shock. Her breathing became shallow. _What is going on?_ She thought.

"_Uh…hi Luce!" _Natsu said with an awkward smile on his face while rubbing the back of his head.

"Natsu…Natsu…is that you…?" Lucy's knees felt like they were going to buckle at any moment. Her head felt like it was full of air.

"_Yep! The one an' only," _he said with his famous dorky smile, _"I don't like seeing you cry. I'd normally beat up the bastard responsible but ya know, it's me, unless you want me to beat myself up…oof"_

Lucy ran towards him and crashed into him knocking him off his feet a little. She felt strong, loving arms wrap around her. She was satisfied to discover that he was solid…and warm as he always was. She cringed at the word was, and felt wetness in her eyes again. "Oh Natsu, if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up." She said against his chest.

"_Listen to me Lucy, I don't have much time, but I just couldn't see you suffer anymore. I knew I had to see you at least one more time. Even though I've been watching over you since, well you know…_He bends down and whispers in her ear, _"And sometimes when you're in the shower too..."_

Lucy felt her face grow hot, "What?! Way to ruin the moment, you pervert!"

"_Aw come on Luce I'm just teasin'!"_

Lucy sighed, and couldn't help but grin. She missed him. Obviously. Her grin faded. "It's not fair Natsu…it's not fair at all." Natsu's expression turned serious.

"_I know."_

"Why?"

"Why what? Why'd I look at you in the shower_?"_

"Dammit Natsu why did you sacrifice yourself for me?!"

"_I already told you, I made a promise to protect your future. Besides I would rather die than live in a world without you." _Lucy blushed. She was furious with him, and furious with herself.

"And what about me? Now I have to live in a world without you! Natsu, you're…you're dead because I'm weak, it's my fault…I'm-"

"_Lucy. Look at me." _She looked up and his hand went under her chin. _"Me dying is not your fault in any way-"_

"But-" Natsu put a finger up to Lucy's lips.

"_-Period. I and I alone chose to die for you. You're my best friend, my family, and the person I love…well…a lot. Hell, Luce I love you more than Igneel and Happy combined. I think…I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I would have if-"_

"-If you weren't such a flame brain" Lucy interrupted, slightly giggling. Her tears that had previously streamed down her face were starting to dry.

"_Hey! Who you callin' a flame brain?!" _Natsu exclaimed, his arms still around Lucy. They both laughed. Even if Natsu was gone, they still acted the same as if nothing had changed.

Lucy stopped laughing when she felt air against her hands instead of Natsu.

"Natsu! What's going on…?"

"…_I'm out of time. Damn that was fast. Too fast," _he looked up at the sky with a frown, _"Don't worry though, I'll be watching how things are from, well wherever I'm gonna be after this! The afterlife or whatever!" _Lucy felt warmth on her cheek for a split second, and then the feeling was gone. Natsu smiled. _"Smile Lucy. Smile and live…live the greatest adventure for us both! No matter what anyone says, you are Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, my Lucy, and I'm gonna always be by your side because I love you!"_

As Natsu started to disappear and say this, Lucy once again, began to cry. But these were different tears than before. She felt a sense of peace, and somehow, some sort of redemption. She didn't want him to leave, and he didn't want to leave her again, but they both knew Natsu couldn't stay on earth, but one place Natsu could stay was in Lucy's heart, forever.

This time, when Natsu was gone, Lucy knew that was the last time she would see him. At least, for a while. Lucy, still processing what just happened, started to head back to her apartment when she saw a little blue cat standing behind her, eyes full of tears and a little snot coming out of his nose.

"H-Happy…um…"

"Lucy, you were talking to Natsu just now weren't you?"

_He must have heard me and him talking…_ Lucy thought and felt sorry for the little exceed. He didn't get the privilege of seeing his best friend one last time like she did. Lucy did not answer him, because she knew he already knew the answer.

"Is…Is he okay? Is he happy, Lucy?" Happy asked, looking up at Lucy. Sure, Happy could get under Lucy's skin sometimes, but this broke her heart and all she wanted to do was comfort him. She promised Natsu that she would take care of him and that's what she intended to do.

"Yes…he is…" Lucy replied. Happy was trembling.

"L-Lucy…I…I miss him so much!" Happy cried, and ran towards Lucy. She crouched down to his level and she held him in her arms while he sobbed into her shoulder. She remembered all of the things Natsu had said to her, and eventually she would tell Happy everything, but for now they held on to each other, remembering the man that was so dear to both their hearts. All they could do was comfort each other…and for now that would have to be enough.

The two eventually pulled themselves together by nighttime, and started to head to Lucy's apartment. Behind them, a ghostly figure leaned against his grave and watched them leave, smirking with tears in his eyes. His form disintegrated slowly, and the dragonslayer rose up into the sky, soaring like a dragon.

**Thanks for reading! Please please pleeeeeeeaaaase review it I need constructive criticism. :):):):) **


End file.
